It's Your Face
by MaddieLovesYou
Summary: Takes place in the scene where Jacob is carrying Bella to the campsite. What would happen if Jacob really did kiss Bella in that scene? what would Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

Edward walked with me through the forest until we came upon a valley of some sort. Jacob was waiting for us-well, for _me-_ Wearing navy blue jeans, cut to the knee, an old pair of leather, low cut boots, and (of course) no shirt on. Even though i knew Jacob was a werewolf, and his skin was usually at least 108 degrees to the max, I still couldn't see how he ran around these mountains with barely any clothes on.

He gawked at me for a heartbeat, then smiled my favorite smile. "Hey, beautiful. You ready?" He glanced at Edward and smirked, and Edward let out a low growl. I just then remembered what we were here for. So the newborns wouldn't detect my scent, We had to cover up _my _human scent with _Jacob's _wolf scent. Jake had to carry me...up a mountain...by ourselves-This was going to end up bad for me.

Edward kissed my forehead and tucked my hair behind my ear. "I'll meet you at the peak. I won't be long. Be careful, Love."

Jacob smirked and grabbed me up from under my feet, then caught me before I hit the ground. "Jerk," I muttered, and he chuckled.

Edward eyed Jacob and nodded. "Behave yourself." Jacob snorted. "I'll try..." I smacked him on the back of the head and he laughed, Then started heading towards the forest.

At first he carried me in silence the only sounds being of nature and of my fast-paced heart. Jacob was so warm, but it was odd being this close to him. He was finally the one to break the silence. "I miss these times."

"What times?" I asked.

"The times where it was just you and me." He shrugged.

I frowned. "We _could _hang out on our own more, that is, if you would learn to keep your paws off me."

He smiled. "Well, I could take that offer...um...nah. I'd rather not."

I rolled my eyes, leaning as far away as I could be from Jacob's bare chest. "Not funny, Jake."

He sighed, then paused. I suspected he would say something smart back. I was right.

"You know, it sure is quiet. Peaceful. We have about a half hour before the storm...And we're alone-"

"No, Jake." I grumbled, And he exhaled.

"Fine, fine. You win. But don't think I wont when i have another chance."

"And don't think that I forgot about the crowbar..."


	2. Chapter 2

He half-smiled. "Really...Well, I don't see any crowbars around here. Do you?"

I hesitated, Then nervously shook my head. Where was this conversation going?

He sheepishly grinned, His eyes turning dark. "If you ask me, I'd say that if I kissed you right now...You wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

My eyes tightened and I gritted my teeth. "It's your face."

He then stopped in his tracks, staring at me and breathing slowly. "Bella..."

He pulled me closer to his chest, leaning toward my face.

"Jake! N-" I tried to protest, but it was too late.

He crashed his lips into mine, his hands bounding my face into his.  
He was aggressive, with slight mock. I could tell he was doing this to me both because he wanted to, and because he was trying to prove his point. I struggled against his hold, but he wouldn't let go. His fingers were tangled in my hair, his other hand grabbing at my waist. He put me down onto the ground, and leaned me against a tree.

"J-jake...st-stop!" I managed to say while his lips were still pressed against mine.

He finally listened,and let go me, looking away. "Er, uh...s-sorry, Bells..."

I closed my eyes, trying not to get too upset. "You...why...Ugh! You're so difficult Jacob Black!

He grinned slyly. "Yeah...I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Just let me carry you, Bella."

"Not until you promise you won't do it again!" I flared.

Jake put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Sure. I promise i wont do it again...while i'm carrying you"

I raised my eyebrows. "You _have _to be kidding me."

"Well, I'm not kidding. Let's go."

He grabbed me by the waist, then flipped me over so he could carry me on his shoulder.

"Jake! Put me down!" I protested, But he ignored me and started walking.

"Nah, I don't thank you trust me, so this is a better way to carry you." He joked.

"Jacob Black! I _demand _you to put me down or else-"

"Or else what?" He questioned.

"Or else I wont stop Edward when he breaks your jaw!"  
He stiffened. "You _really _don't like me carrying you, do you?"

"Not in the least!" I admitted.

He hesitated, then shrugged. "Huh. You'll get over it when you kiss me back one day."

That did it.

"JACOB BLACK I AM GOING TO HAVE EDWARD KILL YOU!" I yelled, while Jake laughed.

"I'm sure you will, Bells. I'm sure you will."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jacob got to the camp site (finally) only Edward was there. The Cullens were probably with the wolves, getting ready for the fight. "You can put me down now, Jake." I mumbled, But he kept walking, until he was right in Edward's face. He kissed me on the cheek, Then put me on the ground, and i went into Edward's arms. Edward growled. "Was there a reason you were carrying her like that?"

Jacob gave him a stone-eyed look, and i knew there was going to be trouble. "Last time i checked, it wasn't any of your buisness, leech."

Edward started to say something, but then paused, and i knew he was reading Jake's mind.

"Tell me you didn't touch her face again, mutt!" He yelled, Pushing Jacob onto the cold ground.

Jake snarled, his tone acidic. "I _told _you it was none of your _buisness_, bloodsucker! Get out of my head!" He pushed Edward back, and he fell into the side of the tent.

"Edward, Jake-Please!" I cried. i didn't want them to fight. i didnt want Jacob to get hurt. even if he forcefully kissed me again, i didn't literally want his face broken.

Edward pinned Jacob against the ground, his hand at his throat, and i could see Jake shivering, about to phase. "Edward, _stop!" _

Edward looked at me with pain filed eyes, and he hesitated, then released Jacob.

Jake's eyes shone as snow began to fall down, and a breeze blew through my tangled hair. He walked back up to me and pinned me against his chest in a bear hug. It reminded me of the old Jacob-my Jacob. Warm and sweet, like i'd always remember him as. The smart-alec, perverted, immature Jacob annoyed the crap out of me, but _My _Jacob, He would always have a part of my heart that even Edward couldn't interfere with.

Jacob released me from his hug, then phased and ran into the woods.

Edward stepped up to me, a serious look on his face. "I Love you."

"I love you,too, Edward."

It was true. I loved Edward with all i had- Except for that special place in my heart...

That was only for

_My Jacob._

**Ok, so if you liked it, review, please! This was my first fanfic, and i did it all in one night, so hope its not too bad. I'll be coming up with more soon, so be on the lookout. i may even start writing tonight. Oh, and i don't own the twilight saga, or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Thank You! :)**


End file.
